Special Runs
Runs in Spelunky can have certain conditions, like finishing the game with a specific item in hand or performing a particular task. Additionally to this page, the MossRanking website contains the different categories the Spelunky Speedrunning Community runs. Item Related *'Ropekeeper Run': Finish Olmec or Yama with 40+ ropes. *'Pot Run': Finish Olmec or Yama with a pot in hand. (It's very funny to see a spider or snake in the ending video!) *'Hamlet Run': Finish Olmec or Yama with a skull in hand. *'Lantern Run': Finish Olmec or Yama with a Lantern in hand. Lantern run by BaerTaffy (Unfortunately, carrying a red lantern through a door turns it into a yellow lantern, so there is no way to have a red glow at the end of the game.) *'Double Jetpack Run': Finish Olmec or Yama with a jetpack in hand, which requires two jetpacks within the same seed. *'Double Cape Run': Similar to the above, finish Olmec or Yama with a cape in hand, which requires two capes within the same seed. *'Ball and Chain Run': Finish Olmec or Yama with a ball and chain in hand. Ball and Chain ending. Player Action Related *'Eggplant Run': Defeat Yama by throwing an eggplant at his head. Usually requires two players without complex manuevers. *'Solo Eggplant Run': Defeat Yama by throwing an eggplant at his head, but with only one player. Will require various manuevers to complete, such as breaking the Moai, doing a run where the Robot hasn't been unlocked from the Mothership, among other various exploits. Solo Eggplant Run by Bananasaurus Rex *'Drain Olmec's Lava': If you bring a jetpack to Olmec and throw it into the lava at the bottom, when he falls in he will crush the jetpack, draining the lava. This is only possible with a jetpack, because a bomb will blow up if it touches lava. The crush explosion will, however, drain the lava and occasionally let Olmec live, though this still counts as Olmec's death. BaerTaffy draining Olmec's Lava *'Olmec Speedrun': Beat Olmec in less than 8 minutes starting from 1-1. The game will award the "Speedlunky" achievement/trophy for successful completion of this run. World Record by Kinnijup 1:39.716 *'Hell Speedrun': Beat Yama in less than 15 minutes starting from 1-1. World Record by Kinnijup 3:36.363 *'Yama Crysknife Kill': Kill Yama with the Crysknife.Yama Crysknife kill video *'Yama Telefragging': Kill Yama by teleporting into his head. Yama Telefrag video *'Yama Plasma Cannon Kill': Kill Yama with the Plasma Cannon. First official Yama Plasma Cannon kill video *'No Gold Run' (or no treasure run): Finish Olmec without picking up any gold or gems (starting from 1-1). The game will award the "Low Scorer" achievement/trophy for successful completion of this run. Achievement Guide *'No Gold Hell Run': Finish Yama without picking up any treasure or gold (starting from 1-1). No Gold Hell Run on Daily Challenge by Pibonacci * No Gold Eggplant Hell Run: Finish Yama without picking up any treasure or gold (starting from 1-1), ending with an eggplant thrown at his head. No Gold Eggplant Hell Run by Pibonacci *'Crazy Maniac Run': Kill 150+ enemies in one run. *'Highscore Run': Finish Olmec or Yama with $500K or more. The game will award the "Big Money" achievement/trophy for successful completion of this run. World Record: $3,526,575 by Kinnijup, $1.000.000+ Strategy, Achievement guide *'Pacifist Run': Finish Olmec or Yama without the spelunker having killed any enemies. *'No Damage Run' (or 1HP Run): Finish Olmec or Yama without taking damage. Alternatively: at the start the player takes 3 damage and plays with 1 HP. (Damsels, the Kapala, Kali rewards, Royal Jelly and kissing booths are prohibited). 1HP Yama run by Aralis *'No Damage Crysknife Run' (or 1HP Run): Kill Yama with the Crysknife without taking damage. Alternatively: at the start the player takes 3 damage and plays with 1 HP. (Damsels, the Kapala, Kali rewards, Royal Jelly and kissing booths are prohibited). 1HP Yama Crysknife run by Aralis *'Complete Run': Finish Yama while finishing all possible bonus levels and killing any minibosses found. This means finishing the Worm, the City of Gold, the Black Market, the Mothership, and optionally the Haunted Castle, where possible. Optimally this run would include killing Old Bitey, the Black Knight, the Alien Queen, the Alien Lord, a giant frog, a giant spider, the Yeti King, Vlad, Anubis and Anubis II. *'Anubis II Run': Don't kill Anubis II. *'Robbing Shopkeepers Very Poorly Run (RSVP Run)': Rob the first shopkeeper, and never pick up any shotguns. Successful daily run by Pakratt Category:Articles